


Tevinter Technique

by nangka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a former pampered and spoiled noble gives him the credentials to spoil and pamper his new lover (so he thinks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tevinter Technique

Dorian remembers how quickly Lavellan used to run up the stairs, his feet clapping against the stone steps, causing Leliana's birds to squawk as if they were greeting him. Yet lately, he's noticed the other man looking more drained lately, especially after what happened in the Fade. They've talked about it, but talking can only do so much, _he_ can only do so much, and that's what hurts Dorian. If only he could relieve some of that pain and stress, help Lavellan-  
  
"I'm only me," Lavellan says, sitting on his bed, Dorian beside him. "I'm not even..." The voice trails, a sigh, shoulders slumping.  
  
"Not even what?" He can sense how tired, how worn out Lavellan is. He still remembers watching how he would scuttle around Haven, asking questions about almost everything and doing even minor chores. "If you're going to say you're not good enough for the job, your actions say otherwise." Even with the heavy message, Dorian's voice still has an uplifting and even jovial tone to it.  
  
"It's not that." Lavellan shakes his head. "I mean, _it is_ , but." Dorian waits a few more seconds, but Lavellan doesn't finish.  
  
"But what?" Dorian knows when to listen, and he's sensing Lavellan is starting to open up. He's never pressed it too much, but he doesn't like the thought of his lover bearing the burden and pain alone when he has so many friends and people who care about him.  
  
"If Solas were here-"  
  
"But he's not. That would make things very awkward."  
  
"... yes, yes it would." He watches a little smile form on those lips, but the smile goes away far too soon. "I used to think one day being the Keeper would be a lot of work, taking care of and watching my entire clan, preserving traditions, and mentoring others. There was a time I could barely shoot an arrow or keep track of our halla. I was just coming with terms with being the next Keeper of my clan." Dorian never thought about that, but he'll admit to not having much practical, first hand knowledge on Dalish elves. Ancient elves? Yes, but now that he thinks about it, he barely knows anything about Dalish elves beyond fragments.  
  
"Well, if it makes it easier, think of Skyhold as your new clan. Less halla and elves, but I think something can be done about that if you really want."  
  
"I do, actually, think of you all as my clan, and that's why-" Another sigh.  
  
" _Amatus_ ," Dorian says, and in that instant, the atmosphere changes. He knows when he says the word it has an effect on his lover that's almost unmatched. "Watching you grow as not only a leader, but a person, I'm honored. You're more than a good man, Amatus. Unconventional, yes, but in times like these, having someone unconventional might just be the thing."  
  
He watches how wide eyed and taken aback Lavellan is. It's touching to see almost a purity, naivete the elf still has after everything. It's like with all the terrible things going on in the world, his goodness and heart still shine through.  
  
"Now take off your shirt, because if your shoulders sink any more, your spine's going to crack."  
  
Now that cute face has turned to one of confusion. "You want to? _Right-?_ "  
  
"Amatus, if I brought you up here just for afternoon sex, I would have done it at least twenty minutes ago. That and I would be a little better at trying to get your clothes off rather than just making the demand." Not that Dorian would have minded some afternoon sex, but he knows it's not the appropriate time. "Now come on, unbutton that shirt."  
  
After Lavellan unbuttons and folds his shirt, Dorian can't help but gaze upon Lavellan's back. He's lanky, like most elves, with a small build. Yet he's well toned, muscles carved, almost sculpted. He could easily kiss and touch every inch of his lover's body (not that he hasn't), but he has something else in mind.  
  
"I'm going to give you a proper massage." He places his hands on Lavellan's shoulders. "Though, I'm not even sure if the Dalish even-"  
  
"We _do_." His lover quickly interjects. "And what's so proper about it? Is it because it's a Tevinter technique?" It's a bit accusatory, but it doesn't sound as mean as it could be.

"Yes, but more like I'm great with my hands." Dorian can't help flirting a little, teasing him. "As you well know."  
  
"Show off," Lavellan laughs, and Dorian laughs, too. "It's probably secretly an Ancient Elven technique."  
  
"Now you're sounding like Solas, and you're probably right, but that's not the point." He starts to gently massage Lavellan's shoulders, slowly. "The point is I'm going to spoil your rotten and pamper you." Dorian places a kiss on the back of Lavellan's neck, massaging him as fingers press into his shoulder muscles.  
  
"And no peeled grapes?" His lover teases him, probably recalling that one time Varric called him a pampered noble.  
  
"Maybe after. We'll see."  
  
It's quiet after that, will a few moans from Lavellan once in a while as Dorian massages his back. Ever so often, Dorian would place a kiss where he previously massaged. The whole experience is so sensual, even erotic, but Dorian doesn't need more than just this at the moment. How close they are, how comfortable the two of them all, he wouldn't trade it. It shows how far they've come, how much trust they have now. He'll admit he has a bad habit of talking to fill silence when he's nervous, but right now, the silence is comforting. He can feel how relaxed Lavellan's body is compared to how tense it once was, and knowing he's helped, it makes him happy.  
  
"Feeling sleepy?" He asks, noticing for the past five minutes or so Lavellan has been swaying time to time.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll-"  
  
"No, no, it's expected." He stops massaging him, but he doesn't remove his hands just yet. "Take a nap Amatus, and I'll see to about those grapes."  
  
Lavellan makes a half turn to face Dorian somewhat. "You don't need to go. I was joking about the grapes."  
  
"I know." Dorian knows that, but it's amusing to see the reaction. He removes his hand turning so the two of them can face each other better.  
  
"So stay beside me." The way Lavellan says it, now that sends something through him. It hits every bone in his body, warming him to the core. "Stay here, with me."  
  
"You never need to ask, _Amatus_." He pulls his lover towards him, down towards the bed. Their lips meet only to be followed by a few more kisses.

Maybe he's learned a thing or two himself.


End file.
